the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Escaping Destiny - Chapter 2 - Looking After Each Other
- - Chapter Two Looking After Each Other - - - Eddie: What were you thinking?! Eddie let her hand go as he put his on Patricia's shoulders. Full of anxiety and disappointment, Patricia didn't seem to feel guilty at all, the girl was only trying to find out the truth. Well, at least that's the way she pictured it. Patricia: I'm sorry, okay! I just had to. I needed to find out the answers... Eddie: Why did you go alone? They could've caught you! Patricia: Because! I'm tired of being a regular Sibuna member. I wanted to help you guys, okay? You never let me do anything important. I wanted to prove to you guys that I'm strong enough to handle this on my own. Eddie: Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble! Patricia: Oh shut up, Mufasa. Ugh... What bad did I do this time? Did I kill somebody? Did I betray you? No! In fact, I only found some things you may be interested in. Eddie: Patricia, listen. Going out of the house at midnight alone - it's dangerous! Patricia: For me, the definition of danger is living by your own rules. Come on, Eddie. And after all, don't blame this all on me! I tried calling you, Fabian and Alfie. None of you answered! Eddie: You called me? Patricia: Don't even try pretending you didn't know. Eddie: Must've missed it. I'm sorry. If I lose you, yacker, I'll never forgive myself. Patricia: I can take care of myself. But thanks for caring, grandma. Patricia let out a mad grin as she took a rock from the ground and threw it to the lake. That's when Eddie took her hands and smiled. Eddie: I'm proud of you. I'm just scared, okay? Patricia: Where's your cockiness now? Eddie took a deep breath and continued the conversation. Eddie: Sorry, I was so focused on your safety, that I forgot to ask... What happened out there? Last night... in the woods... Patricia: Well... I went to the school to find out the truth about... You know what... Eddie: Yeah... And then? Patricia: And then... I found a note in Mr. Sweet's weird looking book saying something about a secret society meeting. Here, I took a pic. Patricia showed Eddie a picture of the note she took on her phone. Eddie: Secret Society meeting in the woods, 23:00... Bring the victim and the successor. Long stop. Eddie kept wondering about the note, then he continued talking. Eddie: Why didn't they just put it in his table... Patricia: I suppose they did, maybe Eric, more familiar to you as your dad, slipped it into the book after reading it so nobody found it? Eddie: Ah, you got a point. Anyway. Who's the successor? Patricia: I think the question would be who's the victim... While I was out there in the cold, they were speaking about this awkward Egyptian stuff, and Victor, or Mr. Sweet, or whoever it was, I can't remember, added, that as long as they have the Chosen One, everything's going to be okay... Eddie: Wait, what? They know where Nina is? Patricia: Yeah! But... I don't get it... She gave you a letter and sent it to Fabian last year... Eddie: Saying that she's not coming back because we need to be kept apart from each other... Patricia: Yeah, yeah, I don't need a flashback. It's weird, though. If she's in America, how can they "have the Chosen One"? Eddie: Unless... She made that up to protect us... Patricia: What are you mumbling about? Eddie: Babe, I gotta find Fabian... Eddie ran away leaving Patricia alone on the bridge. She couldn't chase him because of the heels which she put on only to make her boyfriend interested. The girl stood there being confused, trying to dig up to the answer. Patricia: Wait, where are you going?! And don't call me babe! Eddie: To find the answers! Patricia couldn't hear what Eddie tried to shout because of the strong autumn wind blowing in the cold. But she tried to get her way to the house as well, hoping to be able to help him. --- The bell rang and the time for the exam was over, that's when all of the students left the classroom with their worried faces on. Meanwhile Mara was cheering from excitement, running to her best friend. Joy: What are you so happy about? Mara: The exam, of course! It was so easy! As for you... How did it go? Joy: Worse than suicide... Mara: Suicide? Don't talk about what you haven't ever tried... Joy: I might actually try after my dad finds out the results... Mara: I'll keep you by my side to make sure you don't... Joy: Yeah, whatever... Mara: What's your deal? Is everything okay? Joy: I'm Joy, of course everything's okay... By these words coming out from her mouth, Joy softly kicked the corner of her locker. Mara realized that something's not right, and at the moment, saying nothing didn't seem like a good option. Mara: From where I stand, it looks like the opposite. Joy: I'll be fine, trust me. Anyway. How is your love-life going? Mara: Uhm... It's blank, really. After Mick left and things between me and Jerome were done for good, I lost my hope in love. Just saying. Joy: Well, you definetly did change after you and Clarke broke up. Mara: Mainly the reason why I deserve to be a loner. Joy: Come on, buddy. We'll find someone for you! No worries. Joy fastly gasped. Joy: I know! What about Fabian? Mara: Ew, no, please, not him. He's a complete nerd! Joy: And you're what? Mara: ... A nerd? Joy: You're perfect for each other. Either way, I saw how you guys flirted with each other during the fireworks. Mara: Says who? A girl who spent months of her life trying to become his crush? Please. Anyways, he's too busy searching for Nina now. Joy: I thought he got over her? Mara: Nah, do you actually think he's going to let her go this easily, really? It's Fabina we're talking about. Joy: Damn, so many things changed through the last 3 years. Especially if we're talking about friendships. Anyways, let's stop with the gossip and go find you a boyfriend. Mara smiled and the two entered the canteen, although the confusion look didn't leave Joy just yet. Now, she was worried about her friend who missed all of the lessons. Joy: Hey, Mara, have you seen Patricia? Mara: Not really. I don't think I saw Eddie at school as well. Joy bit her lip and let out a witty smile. Mara: What are you so happy about? Joy: I bet Mr. Weasel has to do something with it. Mara: Since when did we become so curious about relationships of other people? Joy: Probably the Gossip Girl marathon we both had last night... Wait a minute, I have to do something. Mara was confused as Joy let her hand go and went to the headmasters' office. Following her friend, Mara went to the office as well, in order to find out what Joy is on to. Joy: Good morning, Mr. Sweet! Mr. Sweet got a bit shocked when the girls headed straight into his personal office without even knocking, putting the cup of tea away and taking his notebook, pretending to be busy. The students were all used to him acting as if he was working, so everyone already reacted as if it was normal. Mr. Sweet: My goodness, what is it you want? Joy: We just came here to say that Patricia and Eddie are at the hospital because Patricia's mother broke her leg and they just went there to visit and help out. They asked me to tell you since they didn't have much time and they don't really have your number to give a call. By these words, Joy frowned. She was surprised at how fast she came up with a lie like that. So was Mara. Mara: They did? Joy softly kicked Mara's leg showing her that she's only making that up to explain Mr. Sweet Patricia's absence. Mara: I mean... they did! Mr. Sweet: That's weird... Uhm, thank you, girls, for telling me that. I'll justify the lessons they have missed. Okay, now, off you go, I have some important things to do and I really need silence. Joy: You need silence to drink a cup of tea? Yeah, good luck with that. Joy laughed making Mara surprised of her braveness, closing the office door and heading back to the canteen. Mr. Sweet, who was shocked of all the things Joy has said to him, took a napkin from his pocket and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. As usual. Mr. Sweet: Ah, youth... --- The day went on, and the adventures were just beginning. Trying not to get noticed by the teachers, Eddie ran into the school wearing his every day clothes, looking for Fabian. Searching every corridor of the school, he finally found his friend sitting on the windowsill, looking at the leaves being blown by the wind outdoors. Eddie quickly ran up to his friend and gave him a handshake. Eddie: Hey dude, I need your help. Fabian: Eddie, where have you been? And why are you dressed up as if you were going on a date? Eddie: Tell you later, uhm, you know that letter Nina gave to you last year? Fabian: Keeping it safe in my locker, why? Eddie: Give me the key, this is more important than you think. Fabian: Wait, what do I not know? Eddie: Just give me the key, man! Fabian quickly took the key of his locker from his jeans and gave it to Eddie. Eddie: I owe you one. Eddie softly tapped Fabian's back quickly running to find his locker. A few minutes later, the letter from Nina was already in his hands, that's when the guy fastly left the school building and ran back to the woods, trying to find Patricia. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:House of Anubis fanfictions Category:Pairing Fanfictions